<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her role model by Chevalier_Hiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686960">Her role model</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Hiver/pseuds/Chevalier_Hiver'>Chevalier_Hiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2019 European Figure Skating Championships, 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Other Figure Skaters, Not Beta Read, Role Models, Sonya deserves better, a bit of one side attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Hiver/pseuds/Chevalier_Hiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago she chose Javier as her role model of skating.</p><p>However, there is the time, when she thinks she hasn't any rights to make it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her role model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In her past-Europeans interview Sonya told that she loves Javi's artistic style of skating very much. Since that moment I have an idea of this fic (and many others ideas with them both, lol, i really love them).<br/>I'm not a native speaker, pls forgive me my errors.<br/>Russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9293714</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonya is a bit timid in her off-ice life, but on an ice everything is changed. She likes bright programs of the famous skaters, like Ashly, like Lisa and… Well, like Javier Fernandez.</p><p>It’s her great secret, but Sonya doesn’t know how she can save it, because she seems like a stupid girl, who falls in love for the first time, when she is watching every of his programs. Maybe that’s a right view of her feelings, but it doesn’t matter. Sonya just wants to skate like Javier, wants her programs to be free, elegant and…hot. A bit.</p><p>It’s no problem with a sparking music and liber choreography, this is a distinctive feature of their team – somebody loves to criticize them for “eternal gypsy style for everyone”, but Sonya likes their programs, in particular her own free skate, happy and playful. Really free.</p><p>Sonya is the most unexpected winner of Europeans, she skates like for the last time of her life, and at the end, when her last combo has been done, she feels an incredible lightness in her body, in her mind, in her soul.</p><p>There is the victory. Maybe the most dramatic victory of this year.</p><p> - Well done, Sonechka, well done, - Alexei Nikolayevich says softly, but a little sadly. – But I want to give you an advice, don’t have much pride about this achievement.</p><p> - I…I never have a proud, - Sonya answers him perplexedly. This is a sin, to be proud, she is pretty religious and…in sum, she doesn’t even think about be arrogant.</p><p> - It doesn’t mean you aren’t a good skater, who did everyone, but there are a lot of fans…not your fans, in general, even in our federation. I’m afraid they won’t forget this day.</p><p>“They won’t forgive you” – he obviously wants to say. Sonya feels a fear, she knows well, Alina has a lot of hysterical fans, it isn’t Alina’s guilt, just…just the part of usual sportive life, but it makes this victorious day darker.</p><p>Tomorrow everything is changed.</p><p>Dirty comments in her social networks appear as fast as if a computer program has generated them. <em>“Robber”. “Ephemera”, “Mediocrity”</em>. Sonya attempts not to read this all, because there are a lot of kind words, she has her own fanbase, but…it’s hard to live with this all.</p><p>Despite of this, she wants to take a pleasure to see men’s free skate. There are many good skaters, she should to support Russian guys, and…</p><p>She never saw Javier’s skates live before, it wasn’t possible. There is only one joint competition for both of them. He is going to retired, she makes her first steps on senior level.</p><p>Today he has made the magic on ice. It was hard to breath, when he was skating his Man of La Mancha, he was like real Don Quixote, like a living legend, great and at the same time not really serious.</p><p>Now he was a seven-time European champion.</p><p>Her heart bits nervously, when she stands near him during an exhibition practice.</p><p> - Congratulate you, Sofia, - he says, and Sonya can’t answer clearly, despite of her pretty good English.</p><p> - And…you, you are the best example for all of us, for yesterday’s juniors.</p><p>“For me”. However, she can’t say this, it’s…too intimate and maybe it’s a sort of pride, to choose such a great skater as Javier to be a role model, Sonya doesn’t know.</p><p>Because it seems to be a crime, to be a European champion, when you are such a mediocre skater that maybe everybody believe Sonya to be.</p><p><em>“She is a pretty girl, not very talented, usual and very lucky to be in a good time in a good place to take this gold”</em>. This is a sense of an official opinion of her own federation.</p><p>
  <em>An accidental champion.</em>
</p><p>Everybody wants Alexei Nikolayevich to make an exchange. Liza is better candidate to go to the Worlds. Obviously better.</p><p> - I must give her this possibility, - Sonya says vigorously. – Lisa deserves this place more.</p><p> - Don’t talk rubbish! You conquered this right to skate on the Worlds.</p><p> - Lisa deserves it, - She answers stubbornly. – She has a chance to be on the podium, I haven’t, clearly haven’t.</p><p> - It doesn’t matter. May be either a society or our federation – god bless them all to go to a fire hell! - want me to be a traitor of my own skaters, but I won’t do it. How would all of you be able to trust me after this? Don’t even think about an exchange. You are a European champion, even if all of them want you to forget this. This is a sportive law, which they love to mention every time when they need a justification.</p><p>Thus, Sonya goes to the Worlds, like a third number, like a supplement of an eternal zagimedo rivalry.</p><p>
  <em>An unnecessary addition.</em>
</p><p>A kiss&amp;cry is only “cry” for her. Alexei Nikolayevich wants to solace her, but... Why? It’s okay, it’s a normal situation. There was only one exception, but at the same time she skates almost clear, like at the Europeans, what’s wrong, why 208, not 213, like at the past competition?</p><p> - It’s okay, you are so young, it’s a real mark for your ages.</p><p>“But Alina won her Olympics when she was the same age”. Obviously, Sonya is not a real talent.</p><p>
  <em>Just a mediocrity.</em>
</p><p>She seems happy during the final banquet, but it doesn’t mean she is really enjoy this moment. It’s not her celebration. She doesn’t deserve it, and…</p><p> - Sofia? Looks at she, the European champion, - a joyful voice sounds near her.</p><p>Sonya turns back. Really? Somebody thinks her medal be so attentive?</p><p>Javier.</p><p>She can’t say one single word, because…he is so unexpected and, well, when your idol is so close and speaks so friendly…</p><p>He seems really nice and maybe a bit drunk, his smile is wide, his eyes look at her warmly.</p><p> - Emm, hello? – she says very timidly. – It’s a real surprise to see you, I mean, it’s a good surprise, and…</p><p> - Well, don’t be so shy, okay? I watched your skates, both of them, you seemed so open and self-confident, so bright, there were really solid skates. Nice to see it and nice to meet you here.</p><p>He suddenly hugs her, gently and carefully. Sonya feels herself as if she is in a wonderful dream, when her role model acknowledges her illusive merits.</p><p> - Thanks, thanks a lot, but I don’t think, that my skates were impressive, - she confesses a bit sadly. – It’s a big luck for me to take a gold medal, when your medal was really deserved.</p><p> - Why are you so modest? Every skater has a luck at least several times in his or her career, but it’s a particular talent to make your best in a moment when it needs to make. A real talent, Sofia, and every your skate is full of a happiness.</p><p> - I have a good example, - She has a bravery to answer. – I mean you. You inspire me since my novice seasons.</p><p>Javier seems surprised.</p><p> - Well… It was unexpected, I thought ladies to choose other examples, usually in the ladies figure skating. For me, it’s an honor to be an example for the European champion, in particular for you, so bright and talented.</p><p>When he hugs her one more time, Sonya feels herself brave enough to hugs him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>